What the hell are you Wating for?
by FranMoony
Summary: Slash!... Harry se siente agobiado.. con un Malfoy muy extraño!... hasta decide alfrontarle!... DMHP.


Holas! gente! Este es mi primer Fic! (publicado.. uu)... pos decidí que debía ser de Harry Potter -!! ......... y esto es lo único que se me ocurrió.. XDD

Y se deben preguntar el titulo... pues " What the hell are you wating for? " .. pos sale en una canción de Linkin Park .... a dúo con alguien mas... (ahora no me acuerdo con quien.. XDD).... y me gusta la canción... nn... no.. no es un Song-Fic.... solo el titulo...

Advertencia: Esto contiene Yaoi.. si no sabes que es o eres homofóbico.. ¬¬ que tas haciendo aquí?!?!.... uu

Esto es un Draco/Harry!! -

Buenu disfruten!

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Harry! Esto ya es suficiente!... no lo soporto!- Estallo un pelirrojo.. estaba en verdad enfadado.

Pero Ron!... Harry No puede hacer nada.... – Defendió una Joven adolescente castaña... a su amigo..

Ron... Hermione.. no peleen (nuevamente) por cosas que no tienen importancia....- Trato de calmar un joven de cabello negro y ojos verde esmeralda.. Harry Potter era un nombre.... con un intento fallido de calmar a sus dos mejores amigo... Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger....

Pero esta vez si encontraba razón para esta pelea... Todo había pasado esa misma tarde... como siempre andaban tranquilamente por los pasillos para su próxima clase... y como su rutina de siempre estaba de encontrarse con Malfoy.. aquel ser insoportable.. ( N.A: ¬¬).. aquel Némesis que le hacia la vida imposible.. y que últimamente.. estaba muy raro...

Ocasionalmente... compartirían palabras de odio, desprecio y todo tipo de cosas mal intencionadas... pero lo raro era que ya llevaban una semana con un Malfoy muy agresivo o uno que pasaba simplemente desapercibido.. ignorándolos completamente...

Lo que a Ron y ... a Hermione también le molestaba era cuando estaba muy enojado (sin tener idea de la razón) y se descargaba con ellos... Pero lo que a Harry tenia preocupado... era ser ignorado.. si.. aunque sonará extraño... eso lo hacia tener menos animo.. será que las peleas con Malfoy lo mantenían despierto??... eso era una pregunta que no podía responder... ni tampoco estaba en condiciones para averiguarla....

Bueno! luego resolveremos este tema!.. lo que ahora importa es llegar temprano a pociones.. o quieren que Snape nos baje mas puntos??- Hablo con autoridad Hermione... como Prefecta no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde a una clase... mucho menos pociones...

- Claro hermione lo que tu digas!... y la verdad sea como sea.. Snape nos va a bajar

puntos... - Contestó Ron... sin mucho animo.. como no!.. soportar a los Slytherins no es

nada divertido....

Hermione lo dio una mirada de " Tu nunca vas a cambiar verdad? "... y siguieron hasta el aula... donde como de Costumbre todos los Slytherins estaban sentados.. y recién los Gryffindors llegando...

Harry se dirigio a su puesto.. en los primeros pupitres.. al lado de Malfoy.. si! de Malfoy.. ya llevaban unos meses con esta en esta posición por ordenes de los profesores.. para mejorar la "Convivencia" entre las casa... pero... creen que funciona??.... eso es otra historia..

Se sentó por fin luego de su tardosa ruta..

Y como esta el Chico Dorado de Gryffindor??- Hoyo la voz tan conocida... arrastrando las

Silabas... con un deje de sarcasmo al puro estilo Malfoy... Este comentario hizo unas pequeñas risas de parte de los Slytherins... Todo el mundo pendiente del intercambio de palabras de los dos Némesis mas reconocidos en todo Hogwarts...

Callate Malfoy... – Hablo sin Gana Harry... no estaba de ánimos para discutir.. en ese

Momento... simplemente quería pasar la clase en Paz....

Y así fue... Normal.. lo de siempre.. una insoportable clase de Pociones.. humillaciones publicas a los Gryffindors... y mas de 50 puntos perdidos.... para Gryffindor.. Claro!... el día que Snape le baje puntos a Slytherin seria cuando declarada que su amor platónico siempre fue Sirius Black...

Bueno.. casi todo normal... ya que repentinamente cuando Harry sentía la presencia que lo estaban observando... hay estaba Malfoy mirándolo de reojo o disimulando de que no lo hizo.. Esas miraditas fugases.. medias.. extrañas.. que ya se le estaban siento costumbre entre Harry y Draco.. por parte de este..

Esto ya estaba ocurriendo desde unos pocos meses que se estaban sentando juntos... y Harry al principio esto le molestaba... pero.. ya se acostumbro a este extraño comportamiento...

Esto ya lo estaba asustando... y ya lo había decidido... Hablaría con Malfoy.. y aclararía las cosas!... esto ya iba a seguir... pero cuando? En que momento encontraría el momento adecuado para hablar?... pues.. después de clases...

Harry saco un pequeño pergamino.. y escribió una pequeña nota... la leyó y releyó para asegurarse que estuviera entendible...

_Malfoy:_

_Necesitamos Hablar... no, no es una trampa_

_Solo quiero que aclaremos algo.._

_Que tiene que ver contigo.. y conmigo.._

_Te espero Hoy después de la Cena,_

_Estaré en un aula vacía al lado de la _

_De pociones..._

_En verdad es importante que vengas..._

_Harry Potter._

Mando la nota lo mas disimulado posible, para que Snape no se diera cuenta...

Cuando la recibió y la abrió.. empezó a leerla muy cuidadosamente... cuando por fin termino.. levanto la vista hacia Harry.. con una cara de duda y desconfianza... levantando significativamente una de sus cejas.. tratado de conseguir una respuesta.. la cual no obtuvo...

Harry estaba mas pendiente de terminar su nefasta poción.. o mas bien fingiendo que lo hacia para no darle ninguna explicación ahora....

Es todo por hoy.. pueden retirarse... – Dijo como siempre en su tono Frió.. el profesor de

Pociones...

Así todos recogieron sus cosas... como siempre Harry era el ultimo en alistarse... cuando se iba a levantar para marcharse topó con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.. pero ansiaba hablarle...

Esta bien Potter... nos vemos hoy después de la cena... y mas vale que sea importante de

Lo que quieras decirme... porque hacerme perder el tiempo inútilmente no es un de mis pasatiempos preferidos....- Argumento el rubio de Ojos Grises azulados... con un tono de fastidio... con una sonrisa burlesca...

No.. esta claro que no es tu pasatiempo... mas bien estar rodeados de idiotas.. y hablar

Incoherencias... – se Defendió el chico Gry...

Malfoy borro esa sonrisa triunfante.. frunció el ceño.. y se dio media vuelta sin decir nada...

Esto no será Fácil... Medito Harry.. tras un pequeño suspiro de ahogo de su parte... Salio del aula.. para transcurrir un día normal...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Hay estaba Harry... esperando al joven Sly... en la sala donde concurrieron a verse... estaba... intranquilo... mas bien... no sabia como iba a decirle a Malfoy que es lo que estaba pasando...

Solo sabia que no seria:

" Hola Malfoy! Me preguntaba que son esos comportamientos extraños y miraditas raras... tratemos de aclararlo y seamos amigos!! " (¬¬)

No!.. definitivamente no!...

Harry se sobresalto de repente al escuchar la manilla abrirse... y hay estaba... entrando.. Draco Malfoy... pudo notar que no estaba de muy buen animo...

Se quedaron miran un rato.. analizando la situación... se podía notar.. que hay estaban frente a frente dos de los chicos mas guapos de todo el Colegio... pero eso no era el punto a tratar...

Muy bien Potter... no vine aquí a perdiendo el tiempo... y darme cuenta lo estúpido que te vez viéndome así...- Bufo molesto el rubio

Yo tampoco me alegro estar aquí sin hacer nada por no dejarme comenzar.. - se Defendió

Harry.... – Bueno.. lo que pasa... es.. es.. que.. pues.. en el.. ultimo.. tiempo...

Al punto Potter...- Dijo aburrido el Sly

Esta bien!... no tienes para que ponerte así...- hizo un pausa – Pues.. en el último tiempo... has tenido un comportamiento muy extraño con Ron y Hermione.. especialmente conmigo....

Eso es todo?!... si te refieres a mi comportamiento de TODOS los días... creo que eres muy poco observador...

No... no me refiero al de todos los Días... si no.. el del ultimo tiempo... de repente eres mas insoportable de lo común...

Gracias por el cumplido – comento sarcástico..

O... a veces... simplemente... me ignoras...

No que deberías alegrarte de que te deje un rato en paz... o te gusta que siempre te moleste... de verdad eres un masoquista Potter...

No me refería a eso... si no que también... buenu... desde que nos sentamos juntos... siempre noto que me observas... y esto ya no me esta gustado... y quiero saber ahora mismo es si de este comportamiento...

Malfoy observo la silueta que se encontraba en el frente... estaba pensando un respuesta....

Potter.... esto no te importa – Fue lo único que dijo... parecía que estaba un poco... nervioso?... palideció... (mas de lo que ya es?)... aunque mantenía su mascara de frialdad...

Se dio Media vuelta... iba a partir!... eso no lo permitiría... estuvo todo el Día pensando en como aclarar este asunto!...

Harry con un Rápido movimiento lo tomo del brazo... esto era un movimiento desesperado...

Malfoy!... estuve todo la tarde... o mas bien meses con esta duda!... y TU me vas a decir que es lo que esta pasando! – Grito desesperado Harry... esto ya lo tenia en el limite...

Yo no tengo nada que explicarte, nada!... si yo quiero hago la que quiero... o tengo que pedir permiso para mirarte.. molestarte.. o simplemente ignorarte! – Draco También no estaba en una situación muy pacifica...

Por lo menos sabemos que esto tiene que ver algo conmigo... – Trato de pensar positivo el Gry

Esta bien Potter! SI! tiene algo que ver contigo!... pero esto es la única respuesta que recibirás!... – el Rubio estaba apunto de entrar en un colapso mental....

Malfoy! Yo te cité aquí para que me digieras lo que esta pasando!

Potter! Eso es todo lo que te voy a decir!... entiende o tu pequeño cerebro no puede entenderme...

Solo quiero saber!.... QUE DIABLOS QUIERES DE MI MALFOY?!?!?!...- El por fin iba aclara las cosas!... no lo soportaría una semana mas...

Yo.. de ti?!... – hablo el Sly con una voz muy falsamente de pregunta... – créeme... no querrías saberlo...

Claro que quiero! Esto me incumbe a mi también!... que quieres!?... probar tu nueva táctica de hacerme la vida imposible!?... o demostrar que los Gryffindor somos mas idiotas que los Hufflepuff usándome como conejillo de indias??!!... – Harry en verdad estaba enojado... y no era una persona muy agradable cuando lo estaba...

Potter.. – Dijo aburrido

Nada de Potter?!... dime que es lo que quieres para que me dejes en Paz?!!... Torturarme para tu próximo entrenamiento de mortifago!?... o simplemente hacerme perder la cabeza?!...

En verdad quieres saber?! – Draco ya estaba arto que Potter no lo dejara hablar... dando sus ñoñas excusas de " Mil y una formas de torturar a Potter "....

CLARO QUE QUIERO SABER?!?... que tipo de pregunta es esa!!!

Entonces Malfoy se hizo para adelante.. haciendo que Harry retrocediera unos cuantos pasos... hasta por fin topar la Pared.... Estaba acorralado.. y lo pero Malfoy estaba casi encima suyo... como había llegado a ese punto??... por ser descuidado...

En verdad quieres averiguarlo..... – siseo con la voz ronca.

Estaban tan cerca.. que cada uno podía olor el aroma de su contrincante... y la respiración entrecortada de cada uno... Un sonrojo aprecio en el Chico Potter...

Hasta que Por fin Draco entubo lo bastante cerca... dejando una diminuta distancia... hasta que por fin la corto..

Unió sus labio con el chico Gry... hizo un movimiento suave y lento... meciendo sus labios con el de su compañero..

Harry se encontraba en estado de Shock... todavía no podía descifrarlo que estaba pasando!... Draco lo estaba besando?!... DRACO?!.. desde cuando lo llamaba así.. pero ahora eso no era importante!?....

Hasta que por fin Harry Correspondió... como negarse a tan delicioso manjar... era una sensación extraña... pero le gustaba... era simplemente magnifica... y no quería que terminara....

Harry subió sus manos al principio tambaleantes... para luego ir firmas al cuello de su ahora Amante... Lo tomo con delicadeza para luego aferrarse mas a el... profundizando mas el beso...

Cuando ya les faltaba el aire... muy dolorosamente se separaron... cada uno respiraba agitado con el corazón latiéndoles mas rápido de lo común...

Se tenían el uno frente al otro... observando y notando lo que acababa de pasar...

Draco se alejo un poco... todavía sonrojado por lo ocurrido... Mientras Harry saboreaba (en sentido figurado XD) sus labios... sintiendo el dulce sabor perdiéndose...

Espero... que... comprendas... – Malfoy rápidamente se volteo... desde ese incidente no miro a Harry a los ojos...

Ahora si iba marcharse... que había hecho?!... una tontería por supuesto... ahora si toda esperanza.. se había ido... desde que Harry lo cito... había sido un idiota... se reprocho mentalmente Draco... apenas saliera iba a correr sin dirección alguna... ya no quería ver a Harry a los ojos... y menos sabiendo todo su extraño comportamiento...

Giro la perilla... hasta... cuando sintió que a su espalda Harry lo estaba abrazando... muy sobre protectoramente... Abrió los ojos de sorpresa... para luego... no dibujar ninguna expresión en sus facciones...

Se giro para encontrarse con una mirada confundida de Harry... el le sonrió tristemente... y con sus ojos en duda... sabia lo que había pasado... pero no el motivo... debía... explicárselo....

No entiendes todavía mis motivos, verdad?- Draco mantuvo su sonrisa triste... pero demostraba comprensión al mismo tiempo... algo muy difícil de ver en el...

Harry Negó con la Cabeza... temía la respuesta... pero quería que Draco se lo confirmara.. y se los digiera con sus propias palabras...

Tu... has notado.. el "extraño" comportamiento... dices que he estado agresivo.. ( mas de lo común)...- hizo una pausa – Es por que en esos días... me levantaba en la mañanas pensando que no te tenia en mis brazos...

Cuando te ignoraba.... era porque trataba de olvidarte... porque me destruía por dentro pensando en Ti... quería evitarte.... pero es imposible...

Harry se sorprendía con cada palabra... nunca pensó que el Draco Malfoy se le estuviera declarando es esta manera.. tan..tan... dulce y romántico?!... Seguro que no estaba soñando?!...

Y lo de las miradas... era la única forma de contacto con tigo.. sin que tuviera palabras de odio entre medio... Tenia miedo.. de que lo descubrieras... pero ya no podía disimular... al tenerte a mi lado... - Fue muy sincero el rubio... con un hilo de voz... nunca pensó estar en esta situación.. y menos con Harry Potter...

Harry estaba de verdad sorprendido... Por fin sabia lo que estaba pasando... y se alegraba de haberlo averiguado...

Sonrió ampliamente... dio una de esas sonrisas sinceras... dirigidas a el... Draco.. el chico que lo había besado... y el.. simplemente... correspondía su sentimiento...

Abrazo instantáneamente a Draco... con fuerza... ya no quería que se fuera de su lado... no ahora que sabia la verdad... El Sly correspondió el abrazo... sintió el cálido calor de Harry... pegado a su cuerpo... eso significaba?!... Harry lo entendía.. y correspondía...

Esta ves el chico Gry tomo la iniciativa... llevo una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de Draco... y la acaricio tiernamente... sintió que aquella piel pálida... y era la mas suave de lo que podía imaginar...

Lentamente sus labios se fueron acercando a los del rubio... cuando por fin se juntaron... el beso empezó suave... para luego acabar en uno desesperado y lleno de pasión...

Cuando por fin se separaron...

Te amo ...- dijo lentamente Draco...

Por que diablos no me lo dijiste antes?!...- dijo sonriendo Harry... para luego besarlo... nuevamente...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Buenu! Eso fue todo.. T-T... un total fracaso... si, si... salió horrible!... pero no pidan mas! Es mi primer fic!... XDDD

Por fis si tiene piedad! Mandan un Review! nnU

Es mi sueldo! XDD

El Fic es dedica a mi amiga Natalie!... y a todos quienes leyeron! Gracias!

Nos vemos! Chau!


End file.
